1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a dynamic path of a five-axis machine tool, and more particularly to a method that can detect the dynamic path and multiple axes of the five-axis machine tool accurately at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Two conventional methods are used to enhance technical grade and process precision of a multiple-axis machine tool (including linear and rotation axes). One is improving structural precision of the multiple-axis machine tool, but this method is time-consuming and costly and cannot meet actual needs of users. Another conventional method is detecting operating errors of the machine tool by a detecting system and supplementing the operating errors to enhance technical grade and process precision of the machine tool. This method is convenient and time-saving. Therefore, the method of detecting operating errors has come dominate multiple-axis machine tools.
The conventional detecting systems used to detect the operating error of the multiple-axis machine tool can be classified into four groups. Double Ball Bar (DBB) detecting systems that use a linear variable differential transformer (LVDT) to detect the operating error of axes of the machine tool along a circular path. Laser interferometers that use light wave interference to detect movement and operating errors of the axes of the machine tool. Grid Encoders that draw movement tracks of a tool of the machine tool as a 2-dimensional image to detect operation errors of the axes of the machine tool. Laser Double Ball Bar (LDBB) detecting systems that use the LVDT in place of the laser interferometer to increase the detecting range of the axes of the machine tool.
Although the conventional detecting systems can provide a detecting-correcting effect to the multiple-axis machine tool, structures of the conventional detecting systems are complicated so assembly and disassembly of the conventional detecting systems is difficult and inconvenient. Therefore, cost and time of detecting operating errors of the multiple-axis machine tool will be increased. Furthermore, conventional detecting systems only can detect the linear axes of the machine tool but can not operate in coordination with the rotation axes of the machine tool.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method of detecting a dynamic path of a five-axis machine tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.